escritores_del_mundofandomcom_es-20200215-history
Alexander McCall Smith
Alexander McCall Smith, CBE (Bulawayo, Zimbabwe 24 de agosto de 1948), es un escritor y profesor universitario escocés. Biografía Aunque nació en Rodesia del Sur, volvió a Escocia para sus estudios, para volver posteriormente a Botsuana, donde enseñó derecho en la Universidad de Botsuana. Se instaló en Edimburgo en 1984, junto a su esposa Elizabeth (médico), con quien tuvo dos hijas, Lucy y Emily. También cofundaron The Really Terrible Orchestra, en la que el escritor toca el fagot. Más relevante es su contribución para la creación del primer centro para estudiar ópera de Botswana: The Number One Ladies Opera House, y autor del libreto de su primera producción, una versión de Macbeth situada en el delta del río Okavango. En 2014, es escritor compró los Cairns of Coll, cadena de islotes deshabitada en las Hébridas, expresando sus intenciones así: «No tengo la intención de hacer absolutamente nada con ellos, sólo asegurarme de que, después de que me haya ido, sean mantenidos en fideicomiso, vírgenes y deshabitados, para la nación. Quiero que se mantengan a perpetuidad como un santuario para la vida silvestre, para aves y focas y todas las otras criaturas que allí habitan».Página oficial del autor Obras Es autor de libros juveniles, relatos y series de novelas de detectives: La primera agencia de mujeres detectives, protagonizada por Precious Ramotswe, en Gaborone (Botsuana); El club de filosofía de los domingos, con Isabel Dalhousie como protagonista, ambientada en Edimburgo, como también su serie Scotland Street. La Primera agencia de mujeres detectives * La primera agencia de mujeres detectives (también La primera detective de Botsuana)(1998) * Las lágrimas de la jirafa (2000) * Lecciones para chicas guapas '' (2001) * ''Escuela Kalahari (2002) * El arca de la vida (2003) * Alegres y en compañía (2004) * Zapatitos azules y felicidad (2006) * Un marido bueno, un buen marido (2007) * The Miracle at Speedy Motors (2008) * Tea Time for the Traditionally Built (2009) * The Double Comfort Safari Club (2010) * The Saturday Big Tent Wedding Party (2011) * The Limpopo Academy of Private Detection (2012) * The Minor Adjustment Beauty Salon (2013) * The Handsome Man's De Luxe Café (2014) *The woman who walked in sunshine (2015) *Precious and Grace (2016) *The house of unexpected sisters (2017) *The colours of all the cattle (2018) El club filosófico de los domingos * El club filosófico de los domingos (2004) * Amigos, amor y chocolate (2005) * The right attitude to rain (2006) * The careful use of compliments (2007) * The comfort of Saturdays (2008) * The lost art of gratitude (2009) * The charming quirk of others (2010) * The forgotten affairs of youth (2011) * The perils of morning coffee (2011) * Un uncommon appeal of clouds (2012) * The novel habits of happiness (2015) * Sweet, thoughtful Valentine (2016) * A distant view of everything (2017) * At the reunion buffet (2015) a story * The quiet side of passion (2018) Relatos * El árbol del chicle hinchable * Citas celestiales y otros flirteos (1995, versión en español: 2006) Referencias Enlaces externos * Página del autor en su editorial (en inglés) * Página personal en la Universidad de Edimburgo (en inglés) * Categoría:Escritores de Rodesia Categoría:Escritores de Escocia del siglo XX Categoría:Escritores de literatura infantil de Escocia Categoría:Escritores de Zimbabue Categoría:Escritores en inglés Categoría:Novelistas de Escocia del siglo XX Categoría:Doctores honoris causa por la Universidad de Columbia Británica Categoría:Graduados honorarios de la Universidad de Anglia del Este Categoría:Novelistas de Escocia del siglo XXI